Solo fue un sueño
by Kar Cullen
Summary: ¿Cómo puede ser que mi más grande sueño…solo fue un sueño? :


Estaba en la clase de inglés y de nuevo sentía su mirada en mí. Me trate de concentrar en la clase lo más que podía ya que era semana de exámenes, pero se me hacía muy díficil, y más cuando se trataba de la maestra de inglés con sus larguisimos monologos. Tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, voltié hacia su direccion lo más disimuladamente que pude y me entristecí al ver que de nuevo me había equivocado .Él no me estaba viendo a mi sino al piso o alguna mosca que andara rondando por ahí.

Suspiré.

La maestra terminó su monologo y nos dijo que teníamos que cantar una canción que estabamos viendo para aprendernos las partes del cuento por equipos . Hicimos equipos de 6 personas y cada uno revisó la parte que nos toco. Nuestra parte era acerca de los personajes del cuento e iba :

Knock Knock! Who´s there? (Knock Knock! ¿Quién está ahi?)

Oh! It´s the character (Oh! es el personaje)

Todas se pusieron de acuerdo y planeamos que todas tocaríamos las bancas como si fueran puertas en el knock knock y luego alguien saltaría de en medio de todas y gritaría OH! IT´S THE CHARACTER!. Claro todas decidieron que sería yo y pues ¿que más daba? Me escondí y me preparé.

La canción empezó y pasaban las estrofas sobre el escenario, el conflicto y otras cosas del cuento, claro la de él fue un asco ya que se puso la chamarra en la cabeza y empezó a bailar como viejito y nadie le hizo caso. Y luego seguía la nuestra. Todas tocaron y fue cuando yo salté.

-OH! IT´S THE CHARACTER!

Lo siguiente que se olló fue como todo el salón se reía a carcajadas, incluída yo con mi llamativa interpretación. La verdad yo solo me reía, porque si algo había aprendido esque reirte de tus verguenzas y errores es lo mejor que puedes hacer ya que así en vez de amargarte la vida, ganabas más minutos de vida riéndote.

La canción continuó y siguieron con sus interpretaciones. Yo me volví a esconder y por una pequeña avertura que se veía pude verlo a él. Derrepente lo único que quería era ver su reacción por el ridículo que había hecho. Él me miraba como yo lo miraba a él y los dos teníamos pintada una sonrisa en el rostro. Me alegré de que por lo menos le hubiera gustado y que no pensara que estaba loca.

La canción terminó y claro que la maestra pregunto por mi actuación. Yo salí de mi escondite y le expliqué lo que se supone que debería haber pasado. Todos se rieron de nuevo.

El timbre sonó y todos nos apresuramos a salir para el descanso, como siempre yo intentaba verlo lo menos posible para no perderme en su mirada y quedar más obvia de lo que ya había quedado en otras ocaciones gracias al gran apoyo de mis amigas. Subí las escaleras hasta mi salón, tomé mi lunch y me dirigí de nuevo escaleras abajo directo al patio. Me lo encontré saliendo de su salón, claro con sus tipicas acompañantes y yo nadamas pase por ahi intentando ignorarlo lo más posible. Encontre a mis amigas, sentadas en las escaleras. Me acerqué a ellas después de haberle dado un trabajo a otra amiga irresponsable que casualmente también se encontraba ahi y otra vez él paso con sus acompañantes a paso de tortuga.

-Hola Bella-me dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola-le contesté

-Hola Jessica-también saludo a mi amiga

-Hola-le contestó incluso más amargamente que yo

Se alejó hacia el otro lado del patio, como de costumbre todavía con sus dos descorteses acompañantes que nunca saludaban.

Jessica me miró con esa mirada que sabía que a mí en realidad me molestaba mucho. Esa mirada de "te gusta, te gusta" yo nadamas intente ignorarla igual que siempre. Yo ya le había dejado en claro mis sentimientos y si ella no queria entender, no era mi problema.

-Bella...te pusiste feliz porque te saludo-me dijo mi artante amiga

-Ya Jessica, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Lo que sentí por él alguna vez ya cambio, ahora ya intento olvidarlo tu sabes muy bien porque y tu nadamas molestas fomentando que yo no me pueda olvidar de él-le dije enojada, ya que se lo había explicado muchas veces.

-Todavía lo quieres, yo lo se- continuo

Yo rodé los ojos y ya no dije palabra.

El descanso continuo y era uno de esos en los que quieres que acabe lo más pronto posible, pero pensandolo bien no eran mejor las clases ,y ya ni sabes que hacer. Mis amigas de nuevo jugaban como niñas pequeñas cantando y divirtiendose. No voy a negar que yo también aveces las acompaño con sus locuras y hasta me pongo más loca que ellas, pero ese día no tenia humores. Mi pretexto para esconderme de ellas era que ese día era día los de años mayores jugaban basquetbol durante el descanso y yo no les perdia las vista. Mis amigas tenían en claro que a mi me gustaba el basquetbol y no molestaban mucho. De vez en cuando él pasaba por ahi, claro a veces con sus amigos o a veces con sus amigas. Él era de esos que disfrutaba estar con mujeres. Claro que yo nadamás lo veía de reojo porque era sierto, él alguna vez de había ganado mi corazón pero al conocerlo mejor me di cuenta que no era la persona para mí y me decidí a olvidarlo. Claro que esto todavía estaba en proceso. No podía negar que me dolía todas la veces que abrazaba o besaba a alguien, aunque nadamas era en la mejilla claro.

Yo me sabía su historia amorosa, o algo parecido, ya que él era de esos que todo lo publicaba en Internet y eso me daba acceso a su vida. Él estaba enamorado de una muchahcha llamada Tania, que era un año menor que nosotros, pero al parecer ella le había roto el corazón 2 veces y a pesar de eso él la seguía queriendo. ¿Cómo rayos fue, paso o ocurrió? no lo se, y no me ayudaba nada que ella ni siquiera estubiera en el mismo plantel con nosotros para poder ver más su relación. Esa situación nunca me puso celosa incluso cuando me enteré de que fueron novios, claro por 4 días, pero esque yo sabía que Tania todavía era una niña que nadamas jugaba y no tenía ni idea en lo que se metía.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrupidos cuando el timbre sonó y tuvimos que regresar al salón.

Ese día las clases se me pasaron muy rápidamente a pesar de que era martes, inicio de semana. No paso nada fuera de lo común y antes de lo que yo pensara, sonó el timbre de salida.

Baje con mis amigas y puse mis cosas en el piso. Ese día no me iba temprano ya que como mi madre iba a clases de inglés tenía que quedarme a comedor.

-Adios-me despedí de todos y me dirigí hacia el pequeño salón de la esquina donde me tocaba estar.

-Buenas tardes señora Ara-saludé a la que nos daba de comer

-Buenas tardes Bella-me saludo

Después de eso lo vi a él y a su amigo Jasper, como siempre preparando la televisión para ver los deportes y claro los ignoré. Jasper en realidad me caía muy bien y era de esos con los que te puedes pasar chateando todo el día pero cuando estaba con él ,no era lo mismo.

Me dirigí hacia una de las muchas sillas disponibles ya que era temprano y me senté. 1 minuto después llegaron Angela y Lauren quienes también comían y se sentaron junto a mí.

-Hola-me saludaron las 2

-Hola-les contesté amablemente

Nos sirvieron la sopa y platiqué un poco con Angela y Lauren. Las 2 eran muy simpáticas y además estaban en el mismo salón que yo. Ignoré completamente cuando él y su acompañante se sentaron a nuestro lado como era lo usual.

-Hola Bella-me saludo Jasper-hoy me toca despedirme de ti

-Hola-le dije

Yo sonreí. Entre nosotros, incluido él, habíamos dicho que Jasper nunca saludaba y qué él solo aveces, hací que me saudaban como 4 veces al día y luego se despedían. Por alguna razón eso siempre me hacía sonreir.

Claro tal vés porque ese día me la había pasaba hablando casi todo el tiempo de comedor con él, bueno con los dos.

-¿Otras vez van a poner los deportes?-les pregunté

-Si- me contestó Jasper

Yo suspiré y continué con mi comida.

Seguí platicando con Jessica y Lauren el tiempo que pasó, claro que aveces Jasper me hablaba o me preguntaba cosas y yo le contestaba pero ni una sola palabra de la persona que se sentaba al lado de Jasper y que estaba perdidamente viendo los deportes.

Dieron las 4:00 y Jessica , Lauren, Jasper y todos los demás menos él se fueron a su clase de inglés y nos dejaron solos. Él al igual que yo, solo nos quedabamos a la actividad que llamabamos "Esperar a tu mamá" pero por lo general la mía llegaba primero que la suya y nunca nos quedabamos así. Él salió del salón y yo lo seguí, no me iba a quedar sola.

-Hola Edward-le dije derrepente, permitiéndome pensar por primera vez en su nombre por primera vez en el día

Él voltió a verme.

-Hola Bella-me dijo sonriéndome

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen de matemáticas?- le pregunté para hacerle la plática

-Saqué 10 gracias a que la maestra le bajo los aciertos-me guiño el ojo-y a ti ¿como te fue?

-Igual, saqué 10

El sonrió.

-Gran actuación en la clase de inglés-me sonrió de nuevo

Yo me reí.

-Ja ja esque estas niñas con su ideas-le dije

-Ja ja..pero estubo muy bueno...me encantaste-me dijo

Yo voltié hacia el piso y me puse roja. Sus dos últimas palabras hicieron a mi corazón latir muy fuerte.

-¿Te gustó mi interpretación?-me preguntó

-Este...si estubo...emm...llamativa-le dije en tono de broma

-Pues si pero esque los de mi equipo no cantaban y no ayudaban-dijo defendiéndose

-Claro-le dije sarcásticamente

Él suspiró.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte-me dijo-es...importante

-Dimelo-le dije rápidamnte mientras mi corazón otravez se aceleraba involuntariamente

-Bueno...la verdad es esta: Desde que ibamos en la primaria, desde que te conocí bien, me empezaste gustar y claro que he tenido otras situaciones amorosas para distarerme pero eso solo logro dañarme y la verdad que al pensar en ti el dolor se calma. Se que casi no hablo contigo o estoy contigo pero la verdad esque tengo miedo de que no me aceptes y aparte de todo ultimamente me has ignorado muchas veces. Se que talvez no te caiga bien y no te culpo solo queria decirte eso, porque simpelmente ya no puedo ocultarmelo mas.

Yo me quedé callada no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Dios ¿Cuántas veces me había imaginado este momento? ¿Por qué justamente ahora cuando estaba segura de que ya no lo quería y de que el nunca había sentido nada por mÍ esto estaba pasando?

-¿Es en...serio?-fue lo único que pude decirle

-Si, no podría estar más seguro

-Dimelo-le dije

-Yo...

-No-agarre su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos-dime fijamente a los ojos que me amas y que ya no sientes nada por otra persona

-Te amo mas que nada en el mundo, te lo juro, ME ENCANTAS!. Es sierto que he tenido distracciones pero la verdad esque no hay ninguna distracción para olvidarme de ti.

Eso fue todo. Esas solas palabras hicieron derramar lagrimas en mis mejillas que ahora estaban rojas y que mi cuerpo ya solo me llamara por una cosa. Me acerqué a él y lo besé en los labios. Al separarnos yo solo sonreí y escuche como él murmuraba mi nombre. Cerré los ojos y me fui dado cuenta que su voz se hacia más aguda, más y más hasta que se convirtío en los gritos de mi desesperada madre.

-Bella,ya llegamos despiertate!-Abrí mis ojos y me encontré en la camioneta de mi mamá con el uniforme puesto

-¿Qué?-me pregunté a mi misma realmente confundida

Mi madre se bajo de la camioneta y yo permanecí ahí por unos momentos tratando de organizarlo todo. No tarde más que unos segundos en recordarlo todo. Había sido un día como cualquiera...si fui a comedor pero mi madre llego temparano...y él nunca me dijo nada. Mi mente me había mostrado lo que muchas veces me había imaginado. Una lagrima se derramó por mis mejilas. Claro, después de todo solo había sido un sueño.


End file.
